Mean Girls 10th Anniversary
Season 5 Episode 23 "Mean Girl's 10th Anniversary" On April 30, 2014 is the 10th year anniversary of Mean girls, and people is wearing pink, including Duane. Duane usually wears dark colors, but he is supporting one of the greatest movies. It is raining and In gym, the upper class men stayed in the gym with the freshmen. During everyone running, the one freshmen girl Kaylyn who met Duane, knows him as the guy with the long eye lashes and nice eye brows, she said hi to him and telling her friend about him. Duane had to find a group to play basketball with, and the only available group is Keira, Jovona, Erica and the black gay guy, Ishmel. Duane is kinda embarrassed that he is on there, but it's better then not having a group. After sitting out for two rounds, his group went to play again their first game, and won, second game, they won and third game they won. Duane noticed that he only touched the ball once, while everyone else especially the gay guy has been putting great effort in games. Two blocks later in accounting, Duane is messing with Kevyn again, and Kevin is pissed, and it's rubbing off on Sean too, because Sean isn't finished his work and Kevin is trying to help him. In bio, they are doing presentation for keystone, that requires a partner by choice. Duane certainly doesn't want to work by himself, so he is hoping to work with Kevin, but Kevin is not going to be here Thursday and Friday, so it's no point, Duane asked Cassie if she wanted to be his partner, but she wanted to go solo. Duane is kinda upset about working by himself because of being disliked by a lot of people in the class. At lunch, Becca kicked Duane's chair and scared him, Duane told her that his boobs can tell when it's raining. Becca looked at him weirdly. Duane said that's from mean girls, Becca said ooh. Andrew came, "we have to talk, it's Wednesday, you're not wearing pink and you can't sit with us" Andrew is confused. Nick, the little freshmen kid is also wearing pink, he is happy that someone else he knows is doing it. Andrew finally caught on to it, but he wasn't familiar with mean girls. Becca and Duane are playing around, being goofy, Duane is happy that for once in a long time Becca is being fun. Duane has been really mean to Kevyn lately. All out of entertainment. Duane usually waits for Kevyn to come in and starts his daily irritation towards Kevyn. Duane would start off by using his pen to make marks on his binder, waiting for Kevyn to react. Duane find humor out of this because Kevyn is so stupid to fall for it every day. Kevyn gets angry and calls Duane a jackass. Duane calls him fat. Sean is watching, looking at Duane asking what is his problem. Duane just gets annoyed because Sean is always in his business. In bio it's the last day before presentations and Duane is working hard. Dan is losing a lot of points due to not having his iPad, losing his rubric that Lennox said not to lose. Duane is just laughing how he didn't present yet and can't get a 100%. Dan notice Duane is laughing, and tells joe that Duane finds it really funny. The lunch bell rings and Dan is walking behind Duane. Dan is mumbling stupid ish in Duane's ear. Duane asked who was he talking, Dan answered with no one, basically calling Duane a nobody. Dan is wearing all white and Duane tells him he looks like bird shit. Dan pushes Duane and Duane swings his arm. Tri is behind them watching. They get to the caf waiting while everyone is leaving. Duane yells at Dan for standing so close to him. The next day, in English, koron is being his normally immature self, while watching the crucible, he plays the black tile games, and it started playing music. Everyone in the class is annoyed, especially Alexis. Alexis is telling him that he is immature, and koron is saying stuff back that is pissing Alexis off. Alexis claims she can beat him up, basically telling him to wait for her after the class is over. Duane is not sure if she's joking because of her smile. At the end, Duane slows to get a front view. Alexis is saying how koron needs a lip reduction, and Duane laughs in koron face. Duane thinks koron is a ugly toad looking bitch. In Duane tell Kevin about it. Later Duane starts up is antics of messing with Kevyn. In bio only a few people presented because Jay did not have his, so he lost a lot of points, and Dan. Duane is loving how Dan is failing. On Monday, koron is sent out of English class, his behavior had pushed mr. Lawrence to the edge. In accounting, Kevyn is going crazy of duane'S behavior towards him. Kevyn took Duane's pen from him after drawing lines and scribbles all over him and his belongings. Duane drew a line on one of the books from his class. Kevyn won't give back his pen, so after the period Duane followed Kevin. Stepping on his shoe, Kevyn is pushing Duane. Kevyn finally throws the pen (it hit someone). 2 blocks later, in math, Duane have gotten a note saying he have detention for excessive latenesses tomorrow (Tuesday) and Thursday. Duane is upset about it, but finds it fair at the same time. He just hope that morgan is there because she is late a lot too. That next day is crazy. In accounting, Kevyn and Sean has has it with Duane. Kevyn is telling Duane that he's a asshole for calling a faggit or gay, but Duane called him that because Kevyn said that about him. Kevyn knows that Sean will back him up. Duane is defiantly not friends with them after this. In bio, Jay is missing his text book, and now he Is considering about paying for it. Duane just hopes that nobody frames him because last time, Duane always use to hide his books. Duane was first to present his project for the day and did a fairly good job. Dan went soon, losing more points for losing his rubric. At this point the highest grade he can get is like a C. So it better be a good presentation and Duane don't think it will be good.